


We're Leading Each Other, Out Of The Dark

by Styles_Tomlinson_123



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I'm Sorry, M/M, Smut, alpha!Harry, mention of rape, mention of suicide, omega!Louis, suicidal!louis, that didn't happen, this smut sucked, this was also supposed to be harry centric, this was originally supposed to be less angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styles_Tomlinson_123/pseuds/Styles_Tomlinson_123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could tell it wasn't meant to be a forever thing. Hell, how else would he look at him again? He looked like a fallen angel, his hair a light caramel color and his eyes the color of two bright oceans. But there was a problem. Not only was the caramel colored haired boy suicidal, but he didn't trust anyone, nor did he easily let people in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Leading Each Other, Out Of The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Title from We Both Know by Colbie Calliat feat. Gavin DeGraw.
> 
> A/N: I've been wanting to write an a/b/o for awhile now, but I've always wanting something different. And then, as I lay to go to sleep, it hits me.
> 
> I hope you like it. I really do.
> 
> It's unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine, feel free to catch them.
> 
> This is less a/b/o-y than I thought it'd be. :'c
> 
> Anydoodles, enjoy. xx

Harry walked quietly down the halls of the packed High School corridors. He could hear the chatter from the students and the slamming of the cold, metal lockers. It was a common thing to hear, the obnoxious laugh coming from the too skinny, straightened hair popular girl or the overly flirtatious talking coming from the fit footie players. He was a stranger in his own school.

Harry walked into his English class and he could feel the shift in the air. There was still the smell of floral perfume and Axe body spray, but there was an almost sweeter smell that appealed Harry lingering in the air. From the way the other students kept talking, ignoring the sound of the bell ringing (the teacher never came in on time), he could tell they didn't smell it.

That's where him being a stranger came in.

He was a shapeshifter; a werewolf so to speak. On top of that, he was an unmated alpha. His ruts weren't always the most enjoyable things, wanking for the whole week and then spending the next catching up on work he had missed. But the shift in the air, his mate was in the room.

He scanned the rows of desks, searching for the source of the new smell, until his eyes rested on him. He had light, feathery caramel colored hair with the brightest blue eyes Harry had ever seen. He looked like a fallen angel, sent from above as a gift to Harry for living amongst the humans for as long as he had. But before he could approach the angelic man, the teacher had came in and started class.

\--

The bell had rung ten minutes prior and yet Harry still found himself sitting at his desk in school, thinking hard about the possibility that he had indeed found his mate. He heard fingers snapping in his face and looked up to see his teacher giving him a concerned look. Smiling politely, Harry got up, collected his stuff, and left the room.

As he left the school, he found his thoughts drifting once more to the quiet boy in the classroom. Is this what it felt like to find a mate? Constantly thinking about them like a drug addiction an addict was trying so hard to break. Just ask his mum, having been in that very situation.

Harry shook his head and let his curls fall widely, not bothering to fix them once they had fallen. The wind would just mess it up again. He walked in silence along to cracked concrete of the sidewalk, his thoughts going in a million directions. Not once did he consider actually speaking to the lad, too scared he might say something wrong. He couldn't afford that, especially if was his future mate. But who was he? Why was he here? Holmes Chapel wasn't the most exciting of places to move to and there weren't really any jobs that would cause people to move here for. So why'd he move here?

Cars passed him as he walked, going to who knows where, travelling at speeds only they and quite possibly the police knew. Why were they in a rush? Did they need to be somewhere quickly or was it only that they wanted to be there quickly, to say they were early? Or maybe it was the fact that they needed to get something done and over with. A party that they can say they went to, or maybe the store before a storm blew in.

Harry kicked a loose stone on the sidewalk, all the thinking about the mysterious boy making his head spin. He's never been around another shapeshifter before; let alone an omega. This was all new to him. Shapeshifters were rare and if you were one, you were protected by a bunch of secret, ancient laws. Not even Harry, a shapeshifter, knew all of them. But he knew the most important one... never tell a human.

Why would he? He had nothing to gain and he'd be in constant fear of being captured and tested on. Humans were strangely fascinated with people of his kind. They didn't understand the complex ways of shape shifting under the cover of darkness and letting their inner animal run free. Or the fact that every third month, an alpha would go into a rut and fuck his mate for at least a week as way for them to mate? Or that omegas went into heat once a month as their form of mating? Harry never understood the betas that roamed the world. Did they go into a rut or heat?

Harry shook his head and unlocked the front door of his house, letting himself into a quiet house, the silence seemingly strange for this time of day. Walking down the stairs to his room in the basement, he makes sure to avoid the creaky fifth step. The headache that has suddenly formed from all this thinking didn't need to be added onto from the high pitched squeak of the stair that was missing a nail.

He walked into his bedroom and threw his backpack onto his desk. Exhaustion ran through him and rather than doing his homework, he flopped onto his bed with a sigh. He peeled off his clothes and slipped under the covers, letting darkness overtake his senses.

\--

When he awoke a few hours later, his parents were home and milling about upstairs. Figuring his mum would call him upstairs if dinner was done, he closed his eyes to get some more sleep. But unlike last time, his mind filled with images of the mysterious blue-eyed boy. How soft his lips would feel against his; how light his hair would slip through Harry's long fingers; the way he would curl up against Harry's chest, trusting his alpha to take care of him. Harry would take of him. He would rather die before he didn't. And he hasn't even had a proper conversation with the small male. Hell, they haven't even exchanged two words between one another.

No matter how much Harry tried denying it, he had found his mate.

Sighing, Harry stood from his bed and shivered with the loss of the warmth from his blankets. He pulled on a pair of grey sweats and a lose white T-shirt and walked upstairs. His mum sent him a warm smile as she chopped the potatoes for tonight's dinner while his step-dad Robin cooked what looked to be chicken on the grill.

Harry felt his mouth water at the thought of chicken on the grill. They didn't get it often and when they did, Harry pigged out.

His mum caught his attention once more by snapping her fingers in his face. Blushing, he faced his mum with a questioning glint in his eyes.

"You found your mate."

She didn't state it has a question, which had Harry reeling back in suprise. How'd she know? Did he look different? Did he act different?

She gave him a small smile and pointed to his left ring finger where there was suddenly a faint black mark running up the length of his finger.

"They all differ, but your mate will have the same one on his ring finger. They appear only when an alpha and a omega find each other."

Harry stared at it. The line curved around his finger and appeared like a tattoo. It was rather cool and an amazing thought to think about.

"Why haven't you told me about it before?" he asked, the question dripping with curiosity and the heaviness of the situation.

"Because if you were dating an omega, which are as scare as alphas around here, and they happen to find their alpha, they'll get the mark. If they don't figure out who, they'll make you get a tattoo of it. If any ink is placed on the finger before you find your own mate, the mark won't appear and you'll be destined to live alone forever while your mate will do anything in their power to find you."

Harry bit his lip thoughtfully as he absorbed this information.

"How do you know this?" he asked quietly.

Anne looked at Robin before facing Harry again. She took off her wedding ring and showed Harry the thin black around the base before a line went up and curved.

"My mate got a tattoo on his," she spoke quietly. Even at that level, Harry could tell it was shaking.

Harry wrapped his long arms around his mum and held her close while she sniffled and hiccuped into his chest.

"I just don't want it to happen to you. I love Robin and all, but he's not my mate."

Harry continued to rub his mum's back until she had calmed down enough to not start crying again.

"Are you alright?" he asked when they pulled back.

Anne gulped and nodded, "Thank you Harry. Now go see if Robin needs any help."

Harry nodded and gave his mum once last quick hug before walking out onto the back porch where Robin was standing at the grill.

"Hey Harry" Robin smiled, "Your mum send you out here?"

Harry smiled and chuckled quietly, "Yeah she did."

Robin's eyes landed on the tattoo on his finger and his gaze softened, "You found your mate," he said quietly.

Harry scratched the back of his neck, a light smile on his face, "Yeah. Yeah I did."

Robin sighed, "Why don't you go downstairs and think of a way to woo him or whatever. Your mum or I will call you for dinner."

Harry chuckled, "Thanks Robin."

Robin smiled, "No problem."

Harry walked back inside and past him mum to head back to his room downstairs. Once he reached his room, he shut the door quietly behind him before flopping onto his bed. Thoughts raced through his head and he was having a hard time figuring things out and picking out single thoughts. The mysterious blue-eyed boy seemed to be almost unreachable, he couldn't quite figure out why though. He'd need to talk to him. No. Scratch that. He'd have to.

And Harry knew just how to approach him.

\--

Harry set his plan into action the following morning shortly before the main stream of people came in before school. Blue-eyes would have to run into him at one point or another considering Harry was standing just inside the school. Eventually, Harry could see blue-eyes being dropped off. As he climbed out of the blue mini-van, Harry went over what he would say in his head. Once he entered the school, Harry pounced.

"Hey," Harry said, a little breathlessly, toward the smaller male.

Blue-eyes smiled, "Hello. Any particular reason you're standing there?"

His voice was like music. It was soft and musical sounding. Harry almost lost his train of thought from it.

"I, um, heard you were new. I could show a few places you might not have seen yesterday before classes start if you'd like."

Blue-eyes smiled, it was a beautiful sight, the way crinkles near his eyes appeared, "Sure. I'd like that. I had to figure everything out by myself yesterday and was late to just about every class."

Harry chuckled, deep and low, "That very same thing happened to me my freshman year. By the way, I'm Harry," Harry said as he held out his hand.

"Louis," Louis smiled and shook Harry's hand.

Their eyes connected for a moment and Harry swear he saw Louis's eyes brighten in some sort of recognition. In the very short time they touched, Harry felt a rush of affection and the alpha within him stirred, anxious to claim its omega. When they pulled their hands back, Harry's hand felt empty and cold.

"Ready for the tour?" Harry asked in a strained voice.

Louis blushed and nodded, giving him a small smile.

\--

"And that's the whole school. See! I told you I'd get it done before the first bell!"

Louis laughed, "Yeah, but now we've onl got a minute to get to class."

They raced down the halls to their same first period and crossed the threshold just as the bell rang, signalling the beginning of the class. We were laughing and sat in our seats just as the teacher walked in.

After class was done, Louis packed up quietly and walked out before Harry could approach him. He furrowed his eyebrows, but shrugged it off and headed toward his next class. For the rest of the day, h kept shooting Louis smiles and small waves, but Louis acted like he didn't see him. Harry got confused and felt a little hurt, his inner alpha growling at the fact that an omega was ignoring his alpha like that.

At the end of the day, Harry pulled Louis into the bathroom. Harry glared at him and watched as Louis cowered in the corner.

"Listen here Louis. I know you're an omega. And before you say anything, I know because I'm an alpha. I'm your alpha. Look," Harry said and held up his left hand, "You have the same one. I know."

Louis looked down and slowly held up his own left hand, the matching black tattoo on his ring finger.

"I'm not asking you to bond and knot with me right now, but I do wanna know why you've been ignoring me all day today. What have I done to you? The first time we've talked was today and from what I recall, I said nothing bad to you."

Louis chewed on his bottom lip as his eyes darted everywhere but Harry's eyes.

"I'm not used to being around friendly alphas. All the ones I've known have all but raped me. I knew you were an alpha since I've met you, I was just scared," Louis whispered, finally looking up and meeting Harry's eyes.

Harry gave him a small smile, "Who said I would hurt you? You're my mate, it's my duty as an alpha to always protect you. We're soulmates."

Louis sighed, "Even if we are, can we take it slow? I wanna get used to being protected by an alpha and not beaten or raped."

Harry put his forehead on Louis's and looked deep into Louis's vibrant blue eyes, "I will never hurt you."

Louis gave him a small smile, "I know."

\--

The following weeks were spent with careful cuddles and loving whispers. Louis was still adjusting to having an alpha acting friendly around him, but he quickly learned that having a mate wasn't all that bad. Sure, being a new kid he got picked on, but Harry would always be there to chase them away.

Harry always felt that Louis was always 100% with him. He seemed distant and sad. Harry couldn't understand why; he'd found his mate, shouldn't he be happy? Maybe, even if they were soulmates, they weren't supposed to be together. It happened every so often and even if Harry felt his heart shatter at the mere thought of not being with Louis, he understood why.

So that's what happened. Harry told Louis that he felt Louis was never with him and maybe they shouldn't be together; it obviously wasn't working out between them. Harry thought it was best for them.

Oh how wrong he was.

That night, Louis went home and ran to his room, ignoring the calls from family members. He was sick of always messing things up. He couldn't do anything right. Having his dad disown him and move out of his life after finding out Louis was an omega only prooved that. Being an omega wasn't a gift, like his mum claimed, it was a curse. A curse he wanted to just get rid of and never have to deal with again. That's when he made his decision. He'd end it all tonight.

Harry wasn't any better. He ran to his basement bedroom, passing by his mum and step-dad who were giving him concerned looks as he passed. He slammed and locked the door shut and fell onto his bed into a fit of sobs. He felt empty without Louis. Like a part of him had been ripped out and was left cold and empty. He couldn't do it, he knew that. But he would try to move on, not for himself but for Louis

\--

His heart was racing and he was struggling to breathe. Tonight was the night. The night he'd finally leave this place. This place he called his own personal hell. In the span of five years, he had his first heat, been raped at least twice, and broke up with his mate. He was in a fit of sobs, they were uncontrollable, but he couldn't take it. He needed to leave like he needed to breathe. So, with a shaky hand, he wrote out his final thoughts onto a piece of paper. The words almost unreadable in his nervous scrawl. There were tears in the fading yellow paper and torn paper from where he tried drying the paper from the salty water, only to break through it and created the small holes.

When he was finished with the note, he set it gently on his pillow, so as anyone who walked into his room could see it. After closing the blinds and throwing on a jumper Harry had lent him before he grabbed the pills and went into the connecting bathroom. After swallowing a few of the sleeping pills, he heard footsteps and a light knock on his door. He cracked the door almost closed and watched, staying quiet, as he hoped the person would go away before the minor dosage he had taken would put him to sleep, not the permanent one he wanted, but the temporary one he wasted his life doing.

He heard the footsteps again, but this time they were entering the room. His eyes landed on a familiar pair of worn brown boots and his heart went to his throat, his breathing becoming erratic. Harry must have spotted the note because the boots walked toward the bed. Louis backed up to hide in the space between the toilet and the counter where the sink was and where all the stuff he used to get ready in the morning lay. He could hear quiet sobs echo through head from where they were emitting from the other room.

The footsteps rushed into the bathroom and the door flew open, banging against the wall. Louis held tightly onto the bottle, his palms becoming sweaty from the amount of nerves that crashed into him in waves. Louis chewed on his bottom lip nervously as Harry inched closer to where he hid. He squeezed his eyes shut and held his knees close to his chest.

"Louis?" a soft voice said just in front of him.

Louis's eyes snapped open to be met with watery green eyes. He was having a hard time breathing, Harry wasn't supposed to know, he wasn't even supposed to be the one finding him. His mum was.

Harry's hand reached out and grabbed the sweaty bottle of pills in Louis's hands and set it on the counter. Sitting down across from him, Harry pulled Louis's trembling body into his arms and held him close while Louis grabbed tightly onto Harry's shirt and sobbed. The whole time Harry stayed quiet, gently rubbing Louis's back.

By the time Louis's sobs had subsided, Harry's shirt was completely soaked and Louis's eyes were red-rimmed and slightly puffy. Harry picked him up and brought him into the bedroom and layed him down under the covers. Holding him close, Harry continued rubbing his back as they lay there silently.

"I'm sorry," was all Harry said.

Louis shook his head, "Don't be. You didn't do this to me. Those other alphas did. They caused me to act like this. They caused me to hate myself."

"You should have never had to go through that. You're too good of a person to have to," Harry argued, "You're amazing and I love you. Can... can I show you?"

Louis giggled quietly, "If you mean by sex, then yes. You can."

Harry chuckled and leaned down and connected their lips. Louis melted under his alpha's touch, the burning need suddenly spreading through him like a fire. Only Harry could make him feel this way.

Harry pushed him to lay on his back, his hands sliding down Louis's sides to land on his hips. Harry pushed a finger under the material of Louis's soft, forest green T-shirt and began rubbing circles into his hip.

Louis began to grow impatient, the need to be knotted filling him suddenly and strongly.

Harry only chuckled, "Talk about perfect timing. Only you would go into heat now of all times."

"You caused it to start earlier than it should. I was scheduled to have it next week."

"What can I say? I'm irresistible."

"You're a bloody idiot, that's what you are. Now shut up and kiss me."

After stripping from their clothes, Harry's arms bracketing Louis's head as he ground his hips against Louis's. Louis gasped and moaned quietly, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and tangling his fingers into the chocolate curls. Louis could feel a wave of heat overtake him and suddenly he needed to be filled; to be knotted.

"Harry, Harry, please," Louis begged, gasping into Harry's shoulder.

Harry sat up and Louis's arms fell to the bed sheets, gripping them instead. Harry dropped a hand down to Louis's slick hole and smiling wickedly.

"So slick for me already? Well I'm honored," Harry chuckled and thrust a finger in, not waiting for Louis to adjust before quickly thrusting it in and out.

Louis moaned at the feeling and his eyes fluttered close. Harry quickly slid a second one and Louis moaned at the feeling from the burn from the stretch.

"Please Harry, I-I'm ready," Louis panted.

"You sure Lou? I don't wanna hurt you," Harry said, his voice sounding strained.

Louis quickly nodded, "Yeah. yeah I'm ready."

Harry slid his fingers out and used the slick Louis was produced to quickly slide in. Louis moaned and threw his head back.

"Harry move," Louis commanded.

Harry quickly set up a steady rhythm, the tightness around his length felt amazing. And the fact that it was Louis's velvet walls that was surrounding it made it even better.

Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's slender waist and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, bringing him down for a kiss. The change in position made Harry thrust straight into Louis's prostate. Louis moaned loudly and threw his head back. He came untouched a few thrusts later and came over his stomach in streaks of white.

The tightness that Louis's walls suddenly made was overwhelming. Harry began to feel the base of his length start to pop and he began thrusting even harder, if possible. Louis's length was still hard on his stomach, so when Harry's knot finally popped into him, come shooting into him, he came once again onto his stomach.

Harry collapsed onto Louis, his chest heaving as they lay there locked together. Harry's mouth hovered over the area where, if he bit, they'd become bonded.

"Please," Louis whispered.

And who was he to deny Louis?

Harry sunk his teeth deep into Louis's neck, hearing Louis wince slightly. He could start to taste blood, so he pulled off and licked over the wound. He pulled back and looked at Louis's lazy smile.

"I'm glad you're my mate. I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else," Louis sighed, "And I'm sorry for scaring you like that. I'm just so sick of doing everything so wrong."

"But you're not. You're perfect Lou, and you need to stop acting so down on yourself."

Louis kissed Harry's nose, "I love you, you fool."

Harry chuckled and kissed Louis, whispering, "I love you too," against his lips, "until my last breath."

**Author's Note:**

> holy poo this is long. whoo! I hope you liked it. it was fun writing it. cx
> 
> I'm sorry for the bad smut. this is my first time writing an a/b/o. :/
> 
> -emi


End file.
